


The Challenge

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Season/Series 05, Threesome - M/M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Brian and Justin have a heated argument about who gives better head. As a result, they decide to go down on the sexiest person they know. Emmett is the lucky guy they pick for the little experiment. Things get out of hand fast.





	The Challenge

 

 

“Ask anyone in the Backroom at Babylon,” Justin said hotly. “They’ll confirm that I’m better.”

Brian gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

“What? No smart come-back?” Justin sneered.

“Mind if I ask what are you arguing about?” Emmett leaned his elbows on the edge of the table, joining them.

They were at Woody’s. He’d arrived in the middle of Brian and Justin's argument, and Michael looked far too entertained by their topic.

Brian met Emmett's eyes. “The twat thinks he’s better than me at giving head.”

“Well, of course Justin is better. The Bottom is better at such things.” Emmett realized this wasn’t what Brian wanted to hear. “I’m not saying you’re bad at it. But how many can attest your sucking skills?”

Justin beamed at Emmett, agreeing with the sound argument by nodding vigurously. Brian was too proud to ever go down on any of his tricks. He might have done it in the past on his trips to the Baths, but those times were long gone.

Brian downed his glass of whiskey, slamming it to the table. “That’s it.”

“What is it?” Justin asked, afraid of the answer.

“I trust Honeycutt to be a good judge. We’re going home and we’re going to blow him, then he’ll decide who gives better head.”

Emmett blinked in surprise. He had no idea his life could spin out of control in a matter of seconds, but when you were friends with Brian Kinney anything was possible.

“Don’t I get a say?” Emmett uttered, shocked.

Brian pointed a finger in his direction. “Are you declining?”

“Uh…” He exchanged an amused look with Justin, then turned to Brian. “Of course not. One thing, though. If Justin wins, you don’t get to whine about it.”

“Agreed.” Justin nodded.

“Are you for real?” Michael exclaimed when they all got up.

“You’ll be a nice friend and offer Brian a shoulder to cry on when he loses, right?” Justin teased.

“In your dreams, Sunshine. Come on, Emmett. Pleasure awaits you.” He led Emmett outside.

After a hasty goodbye to an astonished Michael, Justin ran after his partner and friend.

.

.

.

Brian handed Justin the Jeep keys as he got in the backseat with Emmett. Justin should have known that was not a good idea.

At the first red light, Justin glanced through the mirror at the backseat. Brian has his lips to Emmett's ear, and judging by the heated look in Emmett's eyes, Brian was using his best smooth talking.

“Not fair! Don’t start without me,” Justin complained loudly.

“I’m getting a head start, Sunshine,” Brian answered, throwing Emmett a wink.

“Ha!” Justin rolled his eyes.

“Head being the keyword,” Emmett joked. “Is this how you lure your victims in Babylon?”

“I’d hardly call them victims. They’re all willing participants.”

“Were,” Justin said loudly. “We haven’t taken anyone home in a while.”

“It’s an honor,” Emmett said, laughing. “No, seriously. We’ve been wondering for years what you say to these guys who followed you to the backroom.”

“Good to know I’m a hot topic amongst my friends.” Brian chuckled. “It all depended on the guy I was taking. Mostly, I simply asked them to come with me.”

“What about that phrase you taught Teddy? About luring them away with your nine inch dick?” Emmett challenged.

“He actually bought that?” Justin snorted in laughter.

“It’s not true?” Emmett sounded surprised.

“Honeycutt, it’s not my problem if Theodore couldn’t distinct a lame pick-up line meant as a joke if it hit him in the face.”

“So awful of you! What about you, Justin?”

Justin met Emmett’s eyes through the rearview mirror. “What about me?”

“What do you use to get their attention?”

“His bubble butt.” Brian laughed.

“I’m not as good as Brian at talking, but I never had a problem to communicate what I wanted. It was funny when we first started picking guys to take home, because I was sent as bait.”

“And they all bit,” Brian said, satisfied. “Justin used to pick the hottest guys.”

“Unlike Brian. We ended up kicking them out within the hour because they were trolls. Sometimes, I wonder what kind of men you used to fuck before we met.” Justin shuddered.

“I still can’t believe you have such an open relationship. I can’t see myself being so open if I ever find a boyfriend.”

“I had to accept this is Brian, and in all honesty, it was fun.” Justin grinned. “Like Brian said, we haven’t brought someone home in a while.”

“I must be lucky then.”

“Of course you are! You’re going to experience my blowjob skills,” Brian exclaimed.

“And then forget all about his mouth when I get to you,” Justin added.

“Keep talking like that and I might come prematurely.”

As Justin focused on driving the last leg of their ride, he was aware of Brian going back to whispering to Emmett and even touching him through his pants.

Justin had complete faith that their night of fun wasn’t going to affect their friendship. It wasn’t even going to be difficult to satisfy Emmett, because he was hot enough and Justin had wondered at least once what would it be like to fuck Emmett. It had been all Brian's fault asking him who would he fuck out of their friends, and Justin hadn’t needed much to think about the answer. They had that conversation when Brian had told Justin about fucking Ben at the White Party years ago.

Justin parked in front of the manor, getting out of the car. He followed Brian and Emmett to the front door.

“Something to drink?” Brian asked, gesturing to the sitting room.

While Brian was distracted, Justin invaded Emmett's personal space. He pressed a finger to his lips, before dropping his hands to undo Emmett's pants.

“Start without me?” Brian asked hotly in Justin's ear, making him shiver. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, kissing his neck, as Justin stuck a hand inside Emmett's pants.

“Fuck,” Emmett gasped, placing a hand on Justin's hip, close to one of Brian's hands.

Justin smirked, wrapping his fingers around Emmett's erection. He was long and thin, and for the first time since he’d accepted the challenge, he was afraid he might fail. He didn’t have a gag reflex, but he doubted he could take all of Emmett into his throat.

Emmett's moan distracted Justin. He looked up to notice one of Brian's hands under Emmett’s shirt, caressing his abs.

Justin leaned back against Brian, turning his head so they could kiss. Their hands never stopped touching their friend.

“One of you better get your mouth on me!”

“Demanding much?” Brian laughed. After another kiss on Justin's lips, he pulled Emmett up the stairs.

Justin jogged up, not ready to miss Brian in action. He’d only seen Brian blow a trick when they had shared the bed with another couple.

Brian opened the door of the guest bedroom, which still surprised Justin. They had seldom brought tricks into Britin, but when they did, Brian refused to allow them in the master bedroom. Emmett was no trick, but it still showed how much Brian loved him.

Emmett shuffled out of his pants and his boxer briefs. Brian divested him of his shirt, then pushed him backwards on the bed.

Justin grabbed Brian's hand, before he could drop to his knees.

“I know we’re friends, Emmett, but we need to know if you’re clean. Blowjobs with a condom on are just wrong,” Justin said quietly.

“I’ve been tested last week. All clean.”

Brian gave Justin an impressed look. “You turned up to be a responsible queer. I’m so proud.”

“Fuck off, Brian.”

“What about you guys, since we’re discussing this?” Emmett lifted himself up on his elbows.

“Like I said, it’s been a while since we fucked anyone else.”

“How long a while?” Emmett frowned, not sure if he believed them. They had just discussed their open relationship.

Brian shrugged. “About a year now.”

“Close your mouth, Emmett. We’re in charge of that.” Justin stepped closer.

While Brian knelt between Emmett's legs, Justin crawled in bed next to Emmett. He winked at him, before focusing his attention to one of his nipples. Brian didn’t wait for a special invitation. He took Emmett in his mouth, flattening his tongue as he dragged his mouth up the length of his erection. At the tip, Brian sucked on it slowly, making precum bubble out the slit. Brian used one hand to touch Emmett’s balls, while he continued the same treatment – taking him down as much as he could, licking his way up, then sucking on the tip.

Justin moved to Emmett’s other nipple when the right one was turned to a wet nub. He could tell their friend was reaching his breaking point, by the way he was trembling under their combined tongues.

“Shit, Brian!” Emmett shouted.

“Sorry.” Brian threw him a sheepish look, and Justin could only guess there had been teeth involved.

Not everyone was into a little teeth scraping like him. When Brian blew him, Justin enjoyed the feeling of Brian's teeth grazing his sensitive dick.

Justin flatted his tongue and licked a path down Emmett’s chest to his abs. His head was so close to Brian’s, and the smell of sex combined with Emmett's scent made his head swirl. Brian met his eyes over Emmett's pubes. He dragged his lips up Emmett’s dick with a wet pop.

“Kiss him,” Brian said in a rough voice, as a result of dick scraping the back of his throat.

Justin blinked once in confusion. They hadn’t broken their rules in over ten years. Then Brian nodded in confirmation, and Justin kissed his way up to Emmett's mouth. Emmett groaned loudly when Justin's lips pressed against his.

For Justin, it was so strange to kiss another man on the mouth that for a moment he felt clumsy, but when Emmett licked his bottom lip, he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to touch. He shivered at the soft way Emmett was kissing him, and then their initial plan spun out of control. Emmett touched Justin’s dick.

Justin half-expected for Brian to slap Emmett's hand, but if the moan coming from Brian was any indication, he was enjoying the show. Brian doubled his effort in making Emmett come, and Emmett lost rhythm in stroking Justin. His back arched off the bed, one of his hand in Brian's hair, and the other on Justin’s thigh.

Emmett was a shouter.

Justin tired not to laugh at the howling and shouting as he emptied in Brian's mouth. When Brian stood up, there was cum running down his chin and his face was pink. Justin couldn’t help but lunge across the bed and tackle Brian to the floor. They kissed for several minutes; Justin tasting Emmett on Brian.

“I might need a while to recover, but don’t forget you’re next, Justin,” Emmett called out.

“Can’t wait.”

“Think he can top my skills?” Brian snorted.

“I won’t comment on that until I feel his mouth on me. If he blows as good as he kisses, then you might be in danger.”

Brian narrowed his eyes, getting up and stalking to Emmett's side. He wrapped a hand in Emmett's hair, pulling him up, then kissing him with hunger.

Justin couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen Brian so determined or so hot. It made him horny, seeing Brian kissing their friend.

Not able to wait longer, Justin settled between Emmett’s legs. He took him in his mouth, sucking slowly. He could taste Brian’s saliva mixed with Emmett’s cum. Emmett moaned loudly, twitching at the overstimulation.

Justin continued licking and sucking at Emmett's dick until he was hard once again. He decided to test how deep he could take him, because Brian hadn’t deep-throated him. To his surprise he could easily take most of Emmett's impressive length without much effort. The last inch was going to be a real challenge, but Justin was determined to win.

He felt a familiar hand at the back of his head, pushing him down, and he had to grab his own dick so he wouldn’t come on spot. Brian was guiding his head on Emmett's erection, pushing him past his limits.

Justin pulled away, swallowing several times. “I think it’s going to work if I lie down and Emmett fucks my mouth.”

“Are you sure, baby? No one’s been able to take my whole dick,” Emmett said softly.

“I want to try.”

Justin laid down on the bed, his head over the edge. Emmett stood over him, then slowly inched deeper into Justin's mouth. He paused when he reached the back of his throat, but Brian encouraged him to go on.

“I’ll be damned,” Emmett grunted.

Justin would have grinned, but his mouth was full of dick. His eyes rolled back in his head when Brian touched his bulging throat. Then Emmett pulled out slowly.

“Fuck my throat,” Justin said in a voice he couldn’t recognize as his.

When Justin allowed Brian to use his mouth from this position, they rarely did it for more than five pumps, before Brian would switch to Justin's ass and fuck him like his life depended on it. Now, Justin was going to see how long he could last with a dick fucking his mouth this way.

He wrapped his arms backwards around Emmett's hips, keeping his movements short and precise. Whenever Emmett was deep in his throat, Justin made sure to swallow extracting loud curses from Emmett.

Justin seized up when Brian pushed two lubed fingers into his ass. He should have known this turned him on, and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Emmett gasped out. His eyes were on Justin's throat. “I’ve only seen this in the good porn.”

“Sunshine’s talented, like that.” Brian joked. He positioned himself between Justin's thighs, ripping a condom foil. “Look how much he loves dick.” He pushed into Justin's ass, as Emmett started fucking Justin's mouth in earnest.

Brian didn’t waste much time with slow strokes, and jack-rabbited into Justin's ass.

For his part, Justin wasn’t sure how he hadn’t come from the combined overstimulation and how incredibly hot the scene was. He felt like he was floating between the two men using his body. Then Brian leaned over him and wrapped a hand over his throat where he was choking on Emmett's dick. Brian massaged his throat earning a string of shouts from Emmett. His dick seemed to swell, but Justin couldn’t focus on that.

He was aware of Emmett emptying down his throat, while Brian's fucking pushed him up the bed, almost having him topple over if it weren’t for Emmett holding him. His world exploded around him when Brian kept hitting his prostate.

Emmett pulled his softening dick out of Justin's mouth, and his throat had been fucked raw, because even his moans were guttural.

Brian pulled him out, throwing him across the bed, before going back to his ass. Justin shivered violently, a choked moan leaving his mouth, before everything went black.

He came around to a hand stoking his cheek, and someone calling his name. He blinked out, Emmett's face coming into focus.

“You’re okay!” He sighed in relief.

“I told you, he’s fine,” Brian’s slightly worried voice said from somewhere above him. “That was a thorough fucking, huh?”

“I fainted?” Justin asked in a voice that would make a chain smoked proud.

“I’d like to say we fucked you into oblivion.” Brian laughed. “Drink some water.” He handed him a bottle.

Justin shifted into a sitting position, propping his tired body against Brian's side as he drank slowly. His eyes found Emmett’s blue ones. He looked in awe.

“Don’t worry. It’s not the first time Brian made me black out, though, it hasn’t happened in ages.”

“That must be one hell of a fuck to make you black out,” Emmett said, wistfully.

“Careful what you wish for,” Brian warned him. He caught Justin's eye, then looked back at Emmett. “We’re not done with you.”

“What? You both blew me, and I must admit, I’ve never felt anything like that. What else could you do? Suck me together?”

“That’s an interesting idea,” Brian acknowledged. “But I think I’m speaking for Justin as well, we’d like to feel your ass, as well.”

“No more challenges, just having fun,” Justin explained. “If you want.”

Emmett gasped. “You want to sleep with me? Both of you?”

“Well, I know I want to. Can’t speak for Sunshine, but if his growing dick is any answer…”

“Are you joking?” Emmett insisted.

“Em, if you don’t want, we won’t push you into this,” Justin said quietly. “I’ve always wondered what it would be to be with you.”

“Remember our conversation about making a good pair? We’re both tall,” Brian said, chuckling.

“Who am I to turn such an offer down?” Emmett snatched the lube, handing it to Brian. “Do you both want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Brian answered, at the same time as Justin said, “Not really.”

Brian threw him a confused look. Justin gave him a sheepish look. “I want that dick up my ass.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Emmett faced the foot of the bed, allowing Brian better access to his ass. Justin shimmered under Emmett, grinning up at him. They met halfway for a long, heated kiss.

Justin didn’t need much preparation, and Emmett was eager to get inside his friend. Justin gasped when he felt Emmett sliding inside him. He hadn’t had anyone else besides Brian in years. Whenever they brought a trick home, they took turns fucking him.

“How does he feel?” Brian asked curiously, pumping three fingers into Emmett's ass.

“He can reach places I didn’t know I had,” Justin answered, honestly. “And he knows what he’s doing.”

“Wonders never cease.”

“I might be a declared bottom, but I am a hell of a top if needed,” Emmett boasted.

Brian snorted, covering his erection in latex, before pushing into Emmett. “Not bad.”

“Is that what you have to say?” Emmett sounded slightly hurt.

Brian gripped Emmett's thighs. “I’ve had better ass. You’re top five of the best ass I had.”

“Let me guess, Justin's number one.”

“No doubt,” Justin answered, moaning loudly when Emmett nailed his prostate.

“Ready for a bumpy ride, Sunshine?” Brian teased, pulling out of Emmett, before pushing back fast. The movement made Emmett go deeper inside Justin.

It took them a few minutes to find a good rhythm, before the room was filled with the groans of pleasure and the sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

Justin was the first to find completion, with Emmett following close behind. He crumpled on top of Justin, breathing heavily.

Justin noticed Brian had yet to come, so he moved from under Emmett, pulled the condom off, then took Brian's dick in his mouth. Brian moaned out Justin's name, as he emptied in his lover’s mouth.

Later, Brian was leaning against the headboard, inhaling from a blunt, with Justin resting against his chest. Emmett was laying sideways on the bed with his head on Justin's lap.

“If anyone told me this morning I’d spend the night in your bed, I’d have laughed in their face,” Emmett declared.

Justin chuckled, running his fingers through Emmett's sweaty hair. “And to think this happened because of Brian's big ego.”

“Speaking of,” Brian said, passing the joint to Justin. He puffed out the smoke toward the ceiling. “Who won?”

Emmett glanced at his friends. Justin looked the picture of content, sucking from the joint, while Brian was watching him like a hawk.

“What you lack in the mouth to dick skills, you overcompensate in the dick to ass department,” Emmett answered quietly.

Justin choked on his smoke, laughing loudly. “Such a diplomatic answer.”

“I really want to say something nasty, but I can’t come up with anything.” Brian glared off into space.

“You’re still the best fuck, hear that?” Justin kissed Brian's chin. “And I’ve still got the groove with my mouth.”

“You had to show-off and deep-throat him. We should have set rules before we started anything.”

“You’re just a sore loser,” Emmett joked. “Admit it, you lost the challenge before any of us accepted it. Baby, here, has the best blowjob skills I’ve seen in my life.”

Justin could feel a blush rising to his cheeks.

“How about we call it a draw? Besides, I doubt the others will believe we went through with it,” Brian said after a while.

“Even if they don’t believe it, I’ll explain to them in details how amazing you both were. You made one of my fantasies come true.”

Justin handed Brian back the joint. “But no hard feelings and no awkwardness?”

“Don’t worry about it. I know your rules about one fuck only. Besides, fantasies are better lived only once before you return to reality.”

“Thanks, Em.”

“And to show you, you’re not one of our tricks, you can spend the night,” Brian told him.

“Just let me change the sheet and bring you pajamas,” Justin offered, sliding out of the bed.

When he returned to the guest bedroom, Emmett was standing in his boxers briefs by the stripped bed. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

“Here you go.” He handed Emmett the pajamas and a towel.

“I can make the bed. You better go find Brian.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Justin asked, worried.

“He told me to send you to the kitchen.” Emmett shrugged.

“He’s probably hungry. You want a sandwich?”

“Justin, I can find my way to the kitchen if I want anything.” Emmett smiled, touching Justin's shoulder. “It was a pleasure to share this with you two.”

“We enjoyed it, too.” Justin winked, before going in search of his boyfriend.

Brian was standing gloriously naked leaning against the counter, eating from the ice cream box. Justin had to scrub at his eyes. He had never seen Brian doing anything like that.

He stopped next to Brian, wrapping his arms around him. Brian shoved a spoonful of ice cream into Justin's mouth, grinning.

“Emmett said you wanted to talk to me.”

“How was it? Did you like it? I sort of dumped this idea on you, without giving you an option,” Brian said softly.

“Did you hear me complaining? I told you that I’ve always wondered what it would be to sleep with Emmett.”

“I have faith there will be no weirdness between us.”

“Yeah, me too. He’s cool.”

They lapsed into silence, while Brian fed them ice cream.

“Okay, I have a question,” Justin whispered, meeting Brian's eyes.

“I thought it would be hot. Emmett deserved the full package from us,” Brian answered, already knowing that Justin was inquiring his decision to kiss someone else.

“That’s really sweet of you.” Justin pecked Brian's mouth. “Do you suppose we’ll go back to tricking after tonight?”

“It’s up to you. I’m content with what we have.” Brian ran a hand up and down Justin's back, since Justin decided to be in charge of the spoon.

Justin smiled, hugging Brian tighter. “Let’s go to bed. If you’re not tired, I can demonstrate my glorious sucking skills on you again.”

Brian kissed Justin's temple. “Maybe some other time. You both tired me out.”

After storing the ice cream back in the ice box, they walked upstairs hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Send me your thoughts on this.


End file.
